


Waitress to Waitress

by JaztheTrash



Category: The Muppets, The Muppets Take Manhattan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaztheTrash/pseuds/JaztheTrash
Summary: Piggy and Jenny have a discussion about Kermit while he's away talking to Ronnie Crawford.





	

It was a unusually slow day at Pete's. The two waitresses, Jenny, and Miss Piggy, sat at one out of many empty tables.

Piggy, who was still upset about a little kiss on the cheek, avoided eye contact with Jenny, who was a little scared to mention Kermit at the moment.

It was odd, because Piggy was first to speak.

"Did he ever mention me...?" Piggy asked.

"What do you mean Miss Piggy?" Jenny asked.

"Before I started working here. Did he ever talk about me...?" Piggy asked, in the most delicate voice.

"Well, of couse! You were one of his favorite things to talk about!" Jenny smiled. "I mean, just the other day, I said he'd look cute in a mustache, and he was saying you said that once too. He really likes to bring you up in conversation."

A small smile appeared on Piggy's face. Not so much because of the fact Jenny thinks Kermit would be cute in a mustache, but because Kermit thinks about her. All the time. That could only mean that he loves her!

But they still aren't married...

"Jenny? Can I talk to you... Waitress to waitress?" Piggy asked.

Jenny nodded, intrested in what Piggy might say.

"Kermit told me, that he wouldn't marry me, until we had enough money... But... If he doesn't sell the show... What... What do we do...?" Piggy asked, almost in tears.

Jenny gave Piggy a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Piggy, if he really loves you, he'll find a way. Ok?"

Piggy smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, customers started coming in boatloads.

"We'd better get to work!" Piggy hummed.

Later on, the phone rang.

"Hello, Pete's... Kermit?" Jenny smiled hearing her friends voice, hoping to hear good news.

"Kermit? What, what what?" Piggy asked, running up the the phone.

Jenny listened to Kermit, becoming happier.

"What? Really?"

"What?"

"He did it! He sold the show!"

Piggy and Jenny rejoiced, freaking out a few customers.

Piggy then took over the phone.

"Kermie, now that you've sold the show... Remember what you said about getting married...?" Piggy smiled... Until he said now was not the time.

After hanging up the phone, Piggy was fed up.

"That Frog..."


End file.
